Aux Portes de l'Enfer
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Rufus a envoyé Rude en vacances plutôt... forcées, sans raison apparente. Que lui arrivera-t-il au Manoir Shinra? Et en quoi la rencontre de cet étranger amnésique aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux de rubis changera-t-elle son existence?
1. Chapter 1

**Ouais, j'me donne plus de boulots. Mais qui n'aime pas Rude, dites-moi, hein? Alors quand j'ai décidé qu'il allait se séparer du reste du groupe, c'était évident que je devais raconter ce qui lui arrivait! Et puis il est pas là dans la majorité de la fic De Serments et d'Obstacles, alors c'est presque comme une addition complète à ma série! Et oui! Finalement! Vous alez savoir qui est le mystérieux bishi que je mets en couple avec Rude!**

**Alors, sans plus tarder... voici la première scène!!!**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

Le ciel s'était couvert entièrement de gros nuages gris, formant comme un toit bas et menaçant. Il arrêta son jeep devant les portes de fer du manoir. Il descendit de son véhicule et alla ouvrir les portes, puis revint dedans. Il se stationna près de l'entrée et éteignit le contact. Il alla refermer les portes, puis fit réellement face à l'édifice inhabité. Le Manoir Shinra, presqu'inutilisé depuis que les Shinra vivaient à Midgar. Le lieu que le Vice Président avait choisi pour lui imposer des vacances. Rude soupira en se frottant un peu les tempes. Au moins il ne devait pas passer plus d'une semaine à ne rien faire dans ce trou perdu. Et si jamais il s'ennuyait, il pouvait toujours aller diminuer la population de sahagins dans les égouts. Il aurait préféré ne pas prendre de vacances du tout, mais les voies du Vice étaient impénétrables et donc il ne pourrait sans doute jamais savoir pourquoi il avait été forcé de prendre des vacances, à Nibelheim de surcroît.

Les vacances des employés de la Shin-Ra n'avaient-elles pas habituellement lieu à Costa Del Sol? Alors pourquoi le Vice l'avait-t-il envoyé aussi loin? Refermant l'imposante porte derrière lui, il tenta de ne pas y penser. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux ordres de son patron. L'intérieur n'avait jamais connu aucune trace de poussière, et l'air, malgré les portes et les fenêtres qui restaient fermées souvent des mois durant, ne sentait jamais le renfermé. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait au manoir. Rufus, qui y avait passé une partie de son enfance, avait écrit lui-même une description complète de l'endroit pour les Turks, la première fois. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait ni Reno pour faire le singe, ni Tseng pour tempêter sur l'oisiveté de ses compagnons, ni le Vice Président pour trouver un quelconque moyen de rendre leur séjour un peu moins morne. Il était seul.

Se permettant de laisser s'échapper un soupire, il monta l'escalier et se rendit dans une chambre du couloir de droite. À sa grande surprise, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur l'un des murs: une sorte de ligne sombre, indiquant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une porte dissimulée. Il s'en approcha, portant la main à son arme. Il aurait pu y avoir n'importe quoi derrière cette porte, en fait. Surtout si elle menait au sous-sol. Alors il ouvrit la porte lentement, sur ses gardes. Il ne vit rien d'autre que de la noirceur qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Il y avait une sorte de faible bourdonnement, si lointain que même l'écho ne lui en apportait qu'un indice. Des néons s'allumèrent soudainement dans ce qui semblait être un couloir, et une horde de sahagins lui sauta dessus.

Il les combattit comme il le put, encerclé comme il l'était, seul, et avec un flingue qui n'était pas chargé et un bâton électrifié comme armes. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, mais les bêtes le faisait reculer dans le couloir, en direction d'un trou pratiqué dans le sol pour une échelle. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit enfin compte, il avait déjà un pied au-dessus du vide et c'était trop tard. Il tomba de la hauteur d'environ un étage et demi avant de s'écraser au sol. Il se releva sans trop de peine, mais les sahagins n'avaient pas perdu de temps et l'encerclèrent déjà de nouveau. Le combat continua un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que trois, les échos de leurs coups résonnant dans les galleries et créant un certain vacarme.

L'un des monstres réussit à le prendre par surprise et le frappa dans le dos. Rude tomba vers l'avant, mais une fois à quatre pattes, il abandonna ses lunettes de soleil là où elles étaient et roula hors de porté, évitant un coup qui aurait été très douloureux. Les sahagins s'étaient tu, probablement trop affamés pour continuer à émettre ces cris stridents qui constituaient leur langage. Le quatuor se regarda un moment en silence, le Turks reculant lentement, sachant qu'il était maintenant devant les trois plus fort du lot et qu'il allait avoir plus de difficulté à les décimer. Un étrange silence s'installa dans les sous-terrains alors qu'ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment, les échos même laissant place à ce moment de vérité.

L'homme contre les bêtes.

Son veston avait été réduit en lambeaux par les monstres et sa chemise n'était pas en bien meilleur état. Soudain, un des sahagins mit la patte sur ses lunettes de soleil et un petit crack retentit alors qu'elles se brisaient sans trop offrir de résistance. Un grondement semblable à deux morceaux de roc frottant ensemble résonna dans les galleries, faisant sursauter légèrement le quatuor. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis le bruit d'une détonation. Une balle fusa à côté de la tête du Turk et se ficha dans le crâne de l'une des bête, qui s'effondra aussitôt et disparut dans le lifestream. Deux autres détonations, et les deux autres sahagins subirent le même sort. Rude resta figé un moment, hésitant à se retourner.

Les pas s'approchaient toujours lentement, puis s'arrêtèrent quelque part derrière lui. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui a dérangé mon sommeil? », demanda une voix grave, presque caverneuse mais en même temps extrêmement plaisante à l'oreille.

Rude haussa les épaules. Il détestait ne pas avoir de lunettes de soleil. Il devrait retourner à son jeep pour en chercher, et en même temps emmener ses bagages dans le manoir. Il n'y avait sans doute pas d'autre danger, sauf bien sûr si cet homme décidait qu'il voulait le tuer. Que faisait-il là, de toute façon? Que voulait-il dire par cette question? Malgré sa légère angoisse, Rude n'y pensa pas trop. Cet homme l'avait aidé, après tout. « Probablement, avec tout le boucan que j'ai fait en tuant ces sahagins, » avoua-t-il.

Il y eut un court moment de silence, puis les bruits de pas s'approchèrent, passèrent à côté de lui... Il s'agissait bien d'un homme. De taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux d'ébène, un corps mince, gracieux, mais qui ne devait certainement pas manquer de force, une peau pâle, presque blanche... et aucun vêtement. L'homme (qui semblait en fait être un peu plus jeune que lui) se pencha pour inspecter ce qui restait de ses lunettes de soleil, puis laissa le tout retomber au sol. Il hocha la tête comme s'il avait confirmé un soupçon et se tourna vers Rude. Ses yeux rouge-orangé choquèrent un peu le Turk, qui n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur. Qui était cet homme étrange, au juste?

« C'est le bruit de ces lunettes se faisant briser qui m'a réveillé, » déclara-t-il de façon monotone.

Rude eut presque une réaction typique de manga et manqua se prendre le sol en pleine figure, mais il réussit à rester debout. Ah! ces clichés... Le vacarme de l'affrontement ne l'avait pas réveillé, mais un petit bruit insignifiant comme celui de ses lunettes qui se font piétiner, par contre, si! C'était complètement tiré par les cheveux, cette histoire. Le Turk se massa les tempes un instant. Au moins, son séjour risquait d'être intéressant, maintenant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, deux orbes rouges étaient fixés sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Cet uniforme me rappelle quelque chose... mais je ne sais plus quoi, » murmura l'homme.

« Et si on remontait pour discuter? Et en même temps vous trouver quelques vêtements, » proposa-t-il, indiquant l'échelle vissée à l'une des parois. Celle-là même qui passait par le trou dans lequel Rude était tombé.

L'homme accepta d'un hochement de tête.

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**Malheureusement, c'est déjà terminé pour cette première scène... Donc, j'ai l'intention d'updater relativement en même temps que De Serments et d'Obstacles, puisque ça se passe en même temps, mais à cause de certains trucs, je dois rentrer huit scènes de cette fic (parce que la première partie compte huit scènes) dans environ 30 pages de DSEDO (de serments et d'obstacles), alors je posterai pas à toutes les scènes de DSEDO, à causes de certaines scènes qui sont reliées dans l'une et l'autre des fics. Pour la deuxième partie, je sais pas encore parce que je l'ai pas encore écrite. Oh, et je vous avertirai dans DSEDO quand y'aura un update de cette fic. ^^' J'espère que vous allez me laisser des reviews ici aussi, pplz!!! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh oui! Une autre scène! Je sais que j'update pas vite cette fic-ci (haha ficci XD), mais comme je vous l'ai dit à la première scène, j'ai peu de pages de Aux Portes de l'Enfer à mettre dans plein de pages de DSEDO (De Serments et d'Obstacles). Environ au milieu de Dsedo, cette fic se détache du storyline de l'autre et je devrais pouvoir updater plus rapidement (à noter que le temps de verbe est le conditionnel). Bref... Bonne lecture!**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

Rude mit deux assiettes sur la table, une en face de l'étranger et l'autre de l'autre côté de la table, où il prit place. En sortant du sous-sol, le Turk était allé chercher ses baggages et une paire de lunettes de rechange, puis il avait prêté des vêtements à l'étranger avant de lui-même changer de chemise et de se prendre un nouveau veston. Une fois qu'ils se furent changés, il était déjà l'heure du souper et Rude s'en était occupé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et mangeaient tranquillement et en silence, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pour un homme qui avait dormi Odin-ne-sait-combien-de-temps sous la terre et sans vêtements, il savait très bien comment mettre un uniforme de Turks. Et ça lui allait étrangement bien.

Tentant de ne pas trop y penser et peut-être un peu dérangé par le silence, Rude décida de finalement interroger l'étranger. « Quel est votre nom? » Mieux valait commencer avec une information qu'il pourrait sans doute utiliser pour en apprendre plus une fois de retour à la Tour Shin-Ra.

« Vincent Valentine, » répondit simplement l'homme, sans même lever les yeux de son assiette.

« Quel âge avez-vous? »

« Ça dépend du temps que j'ai passé à dormir, je suppose. »

Une déclaration aussi troublante ne pouvait pas être de bon augure. « Alors quel âge aviez-vous avant de vous endormir? »

L'homme marqua une pause, sans doute pour réfléchir, comme troublé par la question. Comme si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. « Je ne sais plus, » déclara-t-il finalement, après un long moment. « À vrai dire, je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de pourquoi je dormais ici, ni même où "ici" est. »

C'était exactement ce que le Turk craignait. Il poussa un soupire, croisa les bras sur la table et regarda Vincent droit dans les yeux. « Nous sommes présentement dans le Manoir Shinra, près de la petite ville de Nibelheim. Les Shinra habitent Midgar, la capitale, depuis déjà plusieurs années et ils ne viennent que très rarement ici. Mon nom est Rude et je travaille pour le fils Shinra, Rufus, qui est le Vice Président de la compagnie de son père. Mes collègues et moi sommes appelés les Turks et nous servons non seulement les intérêts du Vice Président, mais nous sommes aussi ses gardes du corps et ses assistants personnels. »

L'homme hocha la tête, considérant chaque information, puis, alors qu'il allait se remettre à manger, Rude l'entendit marmonner quelque chose. « Les Turks ne sont plus les mêmes, hein... »

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**Et c'est malheureusement tout pour cette fois! Que de mystères... Que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois entre Vinny et Rude? R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finalement une autre scène! (yeux qui brillent de joie) Et une review! Yes! J'adore les reviews! Surtout quand c'est pour me dire que mes idées bizarres de couple sont pas si bizarres que ça! XD Ouais, bon... j'vais vous révéler pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre ces deux-là (Rude et Vincent) ensemble: je voulais absolument mettre Rude en couple (#1), je voulais un couple mignon que je verrais les deux rougir et ce serait super chou (#2), Reno et Rufus sont déjà pris et je veux pas faire une sorte de triangle parce que Rude est trop cool (#3), j'aime bien Vincent mais j'suis pas fan de Cid/Vincent et Cloud est réservé et Reeve... bah j'ai pas trop de commentaires sur lui pour le moment parce que je risque de révéler un truc qui est pas encore écrit et les persos que j'aime bien j'les mets tous en couple avec quelqu'un (#4), donc, Rude/Vincent! Oui, je les vois être forcés de prendre une photo ensemble et ils rougissent tous les deux et c'est tout mignon! Et c'est comme ça que mon cerveau a procédé pour mettre ces deux-là ensemble. Simplement parce que je trouvais que Rude avait pas assez d'amour et que je le trouvais mignon avec Vincent... XD En tout cas... bonne lecture!**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

Le Turk garda un œil sur l'étranger alors que celui-ci était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et observait la lune. La nuit s'était levée quelques heures plus tôt et ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le souper. En fait, quelque chose le chicotait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de Valentine quelque part, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où. Peut-être un passage dans un rapport, dans un dossier survolé au hasard... Après encore une dizaine de minutes, il sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit: celui de Reno. Il attendit et attendit, mais il tomba sur la boîte vocale et décida de raccrocher. Il n'allait tout de même pas embêter Reno s'il était occupé. Surtout à cette heure, où il était plus que probable qu'il soit en compagnie du Vice Président. Il composa donc un autre numéro, et cette fois on décrocha la ligne après deux coups.

« Allô? », demanda curieusement la voix de Cissnei à l'autre bout du fil.

« Cissnei, désolé de t'appeler à une heure pareille, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander, » dit-il doucement, s'éclipsant de la pièce et s'éloignant dans le couloir.

« Rude? T'es pas sensé être en vacances? », demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être urgent à ce point? »

« J'aimerais que tu cherches des informations sur une certaine personne. »

Elle se mit à rire doucement. « Tu ne décroches jamais ou quoi? Est-ce que tu soupçonnes cette personne de faire partie d'un regroupement anti-Shin-Ra? Aussi près du manoir Shinra? Si tu crois que c'est le cas, te connaissant, c'est sans doute vrai! »

« Non, il ne fait pas partie d'un groupe anti-Shin-Ra. »

« Oh! Alors tu as finalement trouvé chaussure à ton pied et tu veux tout savoir à son sujet? »

Rude se sentit rougir, mais il tenta de ne pas se laisser embarrasser. « Pas du tout. C'est simplement qu'il ne se souvient de rien et son nom me semble familier. »

« Et j'imagine que Reno ne répondait pas? »

« Il est probablement très occupé et je préfère ne pas l'interrompre. »

« Je vois. Très bien, mais tu vas devoir me présenter ta douce moitié! »

« Cissnei, il ne m'intéresse pas dans ce sens. »

« C'est ça, c'est exactement ce que Reno disait avant. Allez, c'est quoi son nom et quelle information est-ce que tu veux sur lui, au juste? »

« Vincent Valentine. Je veux savoir qui il est, s'il a de la famille et quel âge il a. »

« Il ne sait même pas son âge! Aïe! T'inquiète, je te rappelle dès que j'ai l'info. »

« Okay, merci. »

Il coupa la communication et se retourna. Il figea en voyant Vincent qui marchait dans sa direction, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, sa posture lui rappelant celle des Turks (sauf un certain rouquin qui se foutait de sa formation). L'étranger passa devant une fenêtre et la lumière de la lune l'éclaira de ses pâles rayons. À ce moment, Rude se rendit enfin compte d'un des détails qui l'agaçait chez cet homme: il était vraiment beau. Avec un air ténébreux et troublé, comme s'il était complètement seul et que le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Les yeux rouges de l'étranger se levèrent vers lui et il s'immobilisa, à quelques mètres de lui. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, en silence, et Rude commença à sentir son cœur s'affoler. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire étranger amnésique. Rien de plus. Il détourna le regard et annonça dans un murmur qu'il allait se coucher, après quoi il alla directement à la chambre qu'il s'était choisie. Pour une certaine raison, son sommeil cette nuit-là fut très agité.

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**C'est déjà tout! La prochaine scène est dans quatre updates de DSEDO (De Serments et d'Obstacles). Alors à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Une autre scène! Quoique très courte, celle-là...**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

À son réveil, ses émotions de la veille s'étaient calmées. Pourquoi s'en ferait-il s'il aimait bien cet étranger? Il n'était pas dangereux, et lui faisait en fait plutôt penser à un chat. Tranquille, regardant dans le vide la plupart du temps, peu bavard... Et puis il était là en vacances! Et c'est ainsi qu'il décida de rester en pyjama, le sien ne consistant que d'un pantalon de cotton. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea directement à la cuisine. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Vincent qui y était déjà. L'homme portait le pantalon et la chemise que Rude lui avait donnés. Ils se saluèrent du regard, Vincent à partir de la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle il était assis, Rude à partir de la porte. Le Turk réfléchit un moment, puis alla fouiller dans les armoires et le grand réfrigérateur. Il s'affaira ensuite à leur faire un déjeuner, qu'il posa sur la table quand il eut terminé. Vincent vint le rejoindre à table sans un mot, et ils mangèrent dans un silence très confortable. Plus tard dans la journée, Rude trouva son compagnon couché sur le toit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux clos. Et il le trouva tout simplement beau avec la lumière du soleil qui brillait dans le ciel bleu malgré les nuages de la veille. Il décida de s'approcher doucement et une paire de rubis se découvrirent et se posèrent sur lui. Une invitation, peut-être? Il s'installa à côté du brun, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas une seconde. Il sentait son cœur battre à grands coups, mais il se sentait parfaitement calme. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'autre, qui mit ses bras autour de son cou et le força à descendre encore plus. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leur souffle se mêla entre eux, mais ils n'y étaient pas encore. Il lui appartenait de faire le dernier pas. De franchir la dernière barrière. La zone de non-retour. Et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Vincent. Ils se séparèrent, puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus passionnément, de plus en plus langoureusement. Ils réussirent d'une certaine façon à rentrer dans le manoir, après quoi leurs vêtements disparurent. Des gémissements de plaisirs résonnèrent partout dans le manoir ne comportant pas d'autre source de vie qu'eux deux...

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**C'est tout pour le moment... R&R!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore une scène! Et oui, je sais que la scène précédente était un peu... comment dire... merdique contrairement à ce que je fais habituellement, mais j'suis pas assez inspirée pour la changer tout de suite. Je le ferai sans doute éventuellement, mais... je sais pas quand. En attendant, bonne lecture!**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

Ils passèrent la journée ainsi. S'aimant tantôt avec fougue, tantôt tendrement, faisant des pauses pour manger, prenant une douche ensemble, oubliant les vêtements où ils les avaient laissés, quelque part dans un couloir. Rien n'avait d'importance. Ils n'étaient que deux êtres humains, pas un Turk bien entraîné et un étranger amnésique. Ils s'endormirent très tard dans la nuit, et le lendemain ce fut son téléphone qui réveilla Rude. Encore abrutis par le sommeil qu'il venait de quitter, il se dégagea doucement des bras de son amant et alla chercher son cellulaire, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient bel et bien fini dans sa chambre.

Il répondit sans prendre la peine de voir qui l'appelait. « Oui? »

« Yo, Rude! Tu t'emmerdes pas trop tout seul au Manoir Shinra? », demanda la voix de Reno, de très bonne humeur.

« Non, ça va, » dit-il en s'étirant, puis il se gratta le ventre. « Pourquoi tu m'appelles, au fait? »

« Ah! Oui! On a besoin de toi. Le plan va plus vite que prévu et il faut que tu reviennes le plus vite possible. »

Le Turk allait répondre, mais il figea et se tourna vers son compagnon toujours endormi. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul ici, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'emmener avec lui, il ne savait même pas qui il était. D'ailleurs, Cissnei ne l'avait même pas encore rappelé. Il sursauta en voyant que deux yeux rouges étaient fixés intensément sur lui. Il détourna le regard en se frottant la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sentiments autres que l'attirance physique entre eux, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais en regardant bien l'autre homme, couché comme ça sur le lit, nu à part pour un drap léger qui le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille et encore il ne laissait pas deviner grand' chose, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

« Rude? », demanda la voix de Reno, tout à coup inquiet que son grand ami prenne autant de temps pour répondre.

« Je te rappelle quand je serai en route, » dit simplement le Turk avant de raccrocher.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Vincent se leva et s'approcha de l'autre. « Tu dois partir? », demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmur.

« Ils ont besoin de moi au boulot, j'ai pas vraiment le choix... », répondit-il sur le même ton, entrelaçant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène de son amant.

« Au moins c'est une chose qui n'a pas changé chez les Turks... », souffla l'autre, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Rude.

Il répondit tendrement au baiser, puis brisa le contact.« Tu connais les Turks? Tu te souviens de quelque chose? », demanda-t-il en posant son front sur celui de l'homme un peu plus petit que lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me souviens de tout au sujet des Turks. Je ne me rappelle pas grand' chose d'autre, sauf peut-être que je ne savais pas que le Président avait un fils... »

« C'est étrange, ça... »

« Tu ne devrais pas commencer à te préparer à partir? »

Rude marqua une pause, hésitant entre lui dire qu'il avait envie de l'emmener avec lui et ne pas lui dire. Le laisser derrière, l'oublier éventuellement, redevenir des étrangers... Il ne trouvait pas cette idée très attrayante, mais l'autre voudrait-il seulement le suivre jusqu'à Midgar? Il passa ses bras autour de son amant et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Son cœur battait à grands coups et il ne voulait vraiment pas partir sans lui. Était-ce cela qu'on appelait l'amour? Ce sentiment puissant de possessivité et de dépendance? Il roula les mots un moment dans son esprit, les goûtant, évaluant leur texture, puis il se risqua à les murmurer dans l'oreille de son amant.

« Je t'aime... »

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**C'est tout pour le moment... R&R!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et une scène de plus! Une! XD**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

Rude se réveilla de nouveau bien plus tard, seul dans son lit. Après sa confession, l'autre homme avait eu un frisson et ils avaient de nouveau fait l'amour, tendrement, lentement, savourant la présence de l'autre. Mais maintenant il était seul dans sa chambre. Où était-il passé? Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais manqua trébucher sur quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et vit que ses baggages avaient été faits. Et que les vêtements qu'il avait donnés à Vincent y étaient aussi. Son cœur se serra. Il s'habilla en vitesse et entreprit de fouiller dans toutes les pièces du manoir pour tenter de retrouver son amant. Il chercha partout au moins deux fois, mais ne trouva pas trace de son passage. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais il retourna à sa chambre, prit ses baggages, et sortit du manoir. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, essayant de repérer des yeux rouges qui regarderaient son départ. S'il en avait vu, il serait retourné à l'intérieur et aurait peut-être même refusé de partir pour Midgar. Il ne restait en lui rien de l'hésitation qui l'avait envahi lorsque Reno l'avait appelé. Il ne voulait pas quitter Vincent, l'abandonner derrière lui. Il voulait rester avec lui, ou peut-être l'emmener s'il le voulait. Mais l'autre homme n'était nulle part en vue. Ils ne s'étaient même pas dit adieu. Tentant de réprimer sa frustration, Rude balança ses baggages dans son jeep et monta à bord. Il démarra le moteur, roula jusqu'à la grille et fut surpris de la voir ouverte. Alors c'était ça. Vincent lui disait de partir. Il le rejetait. Le Turk appuya sur l'accélérateur et s'en fut, sans un autre regard derrière lui, sans voir la silhouette aux yeux rouges, sur le toit, qui le regardait partir avec une sorte de profonde mélancolie. Rude prit son cellulaire une fois le manoir hors de vue et composa le numéro de son ex-partenaire.

Celui-ci décrocha avant même la première sonnerie. « Yo, Rude! », s'exclama-t-il de son habituel ton jovial.

« Je suis en route, »dit-il simplement, essayant de résister à son envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre, de faire demi-tour et de retourner le manoir sans dessus dessous pour retrouver cet homme mystérieux qu'il avait rencontré et duquel il était tombé amoureux.

« D'accord. Au fait, Cissnei m'a dit de te dire de l'appeler quand tu m'appellerais. Il paraît qu'elle a essayé de te joindre, mais que ça a pas fonctionné. »

« D'accord, je vais l'appeler tout de suite. » Il coupa la connection et composa le numéro de la rouquine. Après quelques coups, elle répondit.

« Rude! Bon sang, j'essaie de t'appeler depuis hier mais tu répondais jamais! », le gronda-t-elle.

Le grand Turk repensa à la veille et sentit ses joues se réchauffer, son cœur se serrer. « J'étais occupé... »

Cissnei marqua une pause. « Oh! Je vois... Bah qui tu prends dans ton lit ça ne regarde que toi, hein, mais j'ai des infos pour toi. »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« J'ai trouvé un Vincent Valentine dans le fichier, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit lui. Le Vincent Valentine qui travaillait à la Shin-Ra a disparu il y a presque trente ans et est, officiellement du moins, mort. »

Rude Rude fronça les sourcils. Il y a trente ans? C'était pratiquement impossible, puisqu'il n'avait lui-même pas cet âge et il doutait que le brun ténébreux qu'il avait trouvé soit si vieux. Il porta néanmoins attention à la suite, au cas où ça le mettrait sur une piste pour trouver l'identité de l'autre homme et sa connexion avec la Shin-Ra, car il n'y avait aucun doute possible, « Vincent » était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à la compagnie.

« J'ai dû fouillé pas mal creux pour la suite, mais peut-être que ça va t'intéresser. Il y avait un autre Valentine qui travaillait à la Shin-Ra, un certain Grimoire Valentine, qui est mort il y a trente ans. Lui, son décès est confirmé, il y a des rapports de légistes et tout. Une expérience qui a mal tourné. Vincent Valentine était son fils et travaillait pour les Turks. Il avait pour mission de protéger une certaine Lucrecia Crescent, qui était sur un projet avec Valentine père, mais je n'ai pas pu obtenir plus d'informations. Je crois que seul le Président et le chef du département scientifique y ont accès. »

Rude haussa un sourcil en entendant ces infos. Deux Valentine dans le fichier? C'était plus qu'il n'en avait espéré. Bien sûr, tout ça s'était passé trente ans auparavant, mais il n'avait aucun doute que « Vincent », qui qu'il soit réellement, avait un lien avec tout ça. Peut-être était-il le fils du disparu? Ce n'était pas à exclure. Mais le fait que seuls Hojo et le Président possédaient les informations manquantes le dérangeait, car ça voulait dire qu'il y avait bon nombre d'ombres sous le veille d'un vieillard mort et un Turk disparu qui était à l'insu du Vice Président. Si des informations aussi proches de la juridiction de Rufus lui était inconnues, alors combien de projets aussi abjectes que secrets y avait-il vraiment sous le contrôle du Président? Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était arrêté, le pied enfonçant bien la pédale de freins, la main crispée sur le volant, l'autre sur le point de laisser tomber son téléphone. Il se reprit, tâchant de ne pas laisser ses pensées présentes nuire à son devoir de rejoindre son patron lorsque celui-ci l'exigeait, et se remit en route. Peut-être la rouquine avait trouvé autre chose qui l'aiderait à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Après tout, il n'avait pas trouvé « Vincent » avant de partir et faire demi-tour maintenant n'arrangerait rien.

« Est-ce que tu as été capable de dénicher autre chose, Cissnei? », demanda-t-il.

« Non, et je doute que même si j'arrivais à avoir l'accord du Vice Président pour utiliser ses mots de passe je trouverais autre chose. Cette affaire date d'avant même sa conception et c'est sous la juridiction de son père. Il n'y a probablement que le Président lui-même et Hojo qui peuvent accéder à ces informations. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec lui? Est-ce que tu le ramènes pour nous le présenter? »

Rude hésita une seconde avant de lui répondre. « Il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé. Je l'ai cherché partout, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver. »

Cissnei se tut un moment. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Rude. Je... Si tu veux, je peux demander à Rufus de te permettre de revenir un peu plus tard pour que tu aies le temps de retourner là-bas et de le trouver... de le convaincre de venir avec toi... ou bien je peux envoyer un des nouveaux pour aller le chercher à ta place... »

« Laisse, ça va... Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait que je m'en aille et que je le laisse tranquille... »

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit quelque chose qu'il n'a pas aimé? Vous vous êtes disputés? »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Rude. Cissnei s'en faisait pour lui et elle ne connaissait même pas Vincent. Elle essayait de l'aider, de lui remonter le moral, mais Rude savait, d'une certaine façon, que même s'il retournait au manoir, il ne trouverait pas son amant, et personne ne le trouverait non plus. Il avait tout gâché en lui disant ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de chercher des informations pour trouver qui son amant était réellement, et alors seulement aurait-il une chance de le retrouver.

« J'apprécie ta solicitude, mais... c'est déjà trop tard. »

Sur ce, il ferma son cellulaire et appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur. Il était maintenant animé d'une résolution qui le forçait à avancer. De toute façon, qui pourrait oublier ces yeux rouges, ces cheveux d'ébènes et cette peau blanche et douce? Il était décidé à le retrouver, ou au moins à savoir qui il était réellement. Il ne devait cependant révéler rien de cette décision à ses collègues de travail. Si le Président apprenait que quelqu'un tentait de percer l'un de ses mystères, cette personne, en l'occurrence lui-même, Rude, aurait de très, très gros ennuis. « Disparaître », à la Shin-Ra, n'était jamais selon la volonté du disparu, et souvent, mieux valait mourir.

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**C'est tout pour le moment... R&R!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vincent a disparu et Rude doit absolument retourner à la Shin-Ra pour jouer un rôle dans les plans de Rufus Shinra. Hm... ça se corse, vous ne trouvez pas? :D**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

Il était de nouveau seul dans son bureau, un dossier entre les mains, à son poste et tentant de travailler. Oui, travailler, car il attendait que le patron donne l'ordre de se préparer pour la mission spéciale. Mais « tenter » de travailler était plus juste, puisqu'un beau brun ténébreux occupait toutes ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair, l'attention de Rude, qui repassait tout en détail méthodiquement, se reportait sur certains point qu'il avait jugé au premier abord comme inintéressants. Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que « Vincent » faisait sous le Manoir Shin-Ra, qui n'avait pas été habité depuis au moins deux dizaines d'années? Il devait également considérer le grondement de pierre contre pierre qu'il avait entendu juste avant l'apparition de Vincent. Il devait avouer ne jamais avoir visité le sous-sol, et même en ignorer l'existence, alors pour ce qui était de ce qui se trouvait là en bas… il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Peut-être devrait-il commencer par là, et évoluer selon ses trouvailles. Mais il ne pouvait demander l'aide de ses collègues ou même du Vice Président. Car s'il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac, ou plus précisément si le Président découvrait qu'il s'intéressait un peu trop à des dossiers top secrets, il ne serait sans doute pas le seul à en repentir s'il avait eu de l'aide. Rude posa les documents qu'il tentait de lire depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il n'arriverait pas à travailler tant que son esprit serait occupé par une paire d'yeux rouge-orangé. Il voulait en savoir plus sur l'homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour aussi passionnément pendant une journée entière. Et s'il s'avérait que l'impensable était vrai… que l'étranger amnésique était réellement le Vincent Valentine inscrit dans les dossiers de la compagnie… eh bien ça n'aurait aucune espèce d'importance. Il voulait retrouver cet homme. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si déchirant d'être séparé de lui, alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis environ 36h, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il sursauta lorsque Cissnei s'assit lourdement sur le coin de son bureau. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait d'un air désolé, mais elle ne dit rien. Tseng arriva et figea un moment en les voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? », demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

La rouquine se tourna vers lui. « Il s'est fait largué par son amour dans une histoire compliquée et presque à dormir debout, » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Tseng poussa un long soupire exaspéré en se frottant les tempes. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Le plan a été devancé et c'est pour aujourd'hui. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Rude haussa un sourcil. « On les évalue aujourd'hui? Il me semblait que l'expérience devait durer une semaine. »

« C'est ce que je dis. Les plans ont changé. Le Vice veut en finir au plus vite, ça a quelque chose à voir avec une promesse ou quelque chose du genre. Allez vous préparer. C'est au coucher du soleil. »

Il s'en alla, laissant les deux autres là. Rude et Cissnei se levèrent. Ils allaient finalement bouger, et il pourrait, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, cesser de penser à « Vincent ». Il pourrait ainsi prendre du recul et penser plus clairement à ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Mais une chose était certaine : il découvrirait la vérité et retrouverait cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui.

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**C'est tout pour le moment... R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mwahahahaha- (s'étouffe) XD Eh ouais! J'avais dit que je reviendrais aujourd'hui pour vous poster ce que j'ai écrit à date! Ouais, bon, je sais que ça finit pas exactement sur un non-cliffhanger, mais c'est pas un cliffhanger non plus. Et puis j'ai écrit ça ce matin même! Enfin, en majorité, ce matin même... Mais en fait, j'ai pas terminé. Parce que si j'avais terminé tout ce que je voulais écrire ici, vous auriez probablement attendu quelques jours et auriez eu une scène de dix pages au lieu de deux pages et demie. Comme vous le voyez... c'est les préparations juste avant le "great masterplan" de Rufus, qui se trouve dans la dernière scène postée de De Serments et d'Obstacles. hier je pouvais pas me concentrer pour écrire, et c'est seulement ceci que j'ai réussi à écrire ce matin avant de venir ici... mais je devrais pouvoir continuer à écrire ce soir, et peut-être demain matin en plus, pour terminer ce que je voulais faire ici et vous le poster demain. OUI! DEMAIN! Vous avez bien lu!**

**Maintenant, pour faire ce que j'avais dit que je ferais hier, passons aux réponses aux reviews!**

**fullmiya - XD Ce que je trouve marrant, c'est que j'suis la seule à avoir PENSÉ à ce couple (du moins la première à l'avoir fait et posté si j'suis pas la seule à y avoir pensé), mais les gens adorent. X3 Et pour la longueur... bah ça devrait aller en croissant. Mot clé étant devrait, parce que j'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que mon imagination me fait écrire, et ça dépend aussi de la coopération des persos et de mes très chères muses. Mais ça DEVRAIT être plus long, dorénavant!**

**Dark-Jojo - Bah si Rude revoyait pas Vincent, j'en aurais pas fait une fic, non? XD Et puis faut pas juger les gens selon leur apparence! Dans ma tête, quand je fais asseoir Rude et Vincent ensemble sur le sofa qui se trouve dans la pièce blanche qui est la prison dans laquelle mon imagination m'a enfermée, je les vois rougir! OUI! ROUGIR! C'est vraiment juste trop mignon! Tout comme mon image perso sur mon profil (qui m'appartient! c'est moi qui l'a fait, même si j'ai pas encore mis de fond parce que je sais pas qu'est-ce que je vais y mettre!)! Et en fait, j'suis vraiment pas fan de Cid x Vincent. J'suis pas fan de Cid x n'importe qui, maintenant que j'y pense, quoique avec Tseng c'est juste marrant parce que Tseng- oups! spoiler! ^^' Je vais me la fermer là-dessus. Bref... à moins de demandes spéciales, je prévois mettre aucun Cid x Vincent. ...hm... ça donnerait quoi, Barrett x Cid...? XD Moi? Folle à lier? Où est-ce que t'as vu ça?**

**Bon! Maintenant que j'ai terminé de répondre aux reviews... bonne lecture!**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

_[« Moi, je vais rester ici pour m'assurer que tout fonctionne comme prévu, et aussi au cas où il y aurait un pépin. Rude, tu seras le chauffeur. Sur ordre du boss, je te prête ma voiture, mais si elle a ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure lorsque tu me la rendra, je te jure que je vais te trucider. »]_

Rude démarra le moteur alors que les deux filles s'installaient à l'arrière de la Cadillac noire de Tseng. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Elles sortirent une petite valise, l'ouvrirent, et Elena commença la « métamorphose » de Cissnei.

_[« D'abord, tu devras déposer Cissnei, qui doit remplacer une secrétaire dans un salon de massage. »]_

Bien entendu, un déguisement était de mise dans la situation présente puisque ce-dit salon de massage était sur la liste des destinations. Et puisqu'elle devait remplacer la secrétaire, Cissnei devrait parler avec Rufus, Reno, Zack et Cloud. Si les deux derniers la reconnaissaient, ça pourrait foutre le plan à l'eau. Rude haussa un sourcil à l'intention de la blonde alors qu'elle lui tendait une casquette et une perruque. Il avait déjà dû enfiler un autre habit que son uniforme de Turk (tout comme les deux filles, d'ailleurs), puisqu'il serait le chauffeur. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ferait face au quatuor aussi et s'ils le reconnaissaient (quoique le boss était déjà au courant de tout puisqu'il s'agissait de son plan), tout foirerait sûrement. Il ne fallait prendre aucune chance.

« T'es pas obligé de la porter tout de suite, mais j'aimerais voir comment elle te va, » dit Elena alors que Cissnei semblait se démener à essayer de mettre de fausses broches ou quelque chose du genre. Elle commençait déjà à être méconnaissable, et ce n'était pas terminé... alors Rude se doutait bien qu'il était pratiquement impossible que les deux SOLDIERs voient à travers le déguisement.

En poussant un soupire, Rude mit la perruque et se tourna à moitié sur son siège pour laisser la blonde l'examiner. Elle le regarda d'un air penseur un moment, puis tendit les bras et tourna un peu la perruque d'un coup sec. Elle lui prit ensuite la casquette des mains et la lui enfila sur la tête.

Cissnei termina de se battre avec ses broches et le regarda également, puis fit un sourire satisfait. « T'es méconnaissable, Rude! », dit-elle joyeusement.

Pour toute réponse, Rude garda quelques commentaires sous silence et se retourna en avant pour aller à leur première destination. Durant le trajet, Elena termina d'aider Cissnei avec son déguisement, puis se tourna pour regarder Rude dans le rétroviseur. « Tu n'étais pas là quand le boss a dit tous les détails ou même quand nous avons appelé pour faire les réservations, et je suppose que tu n'as pas encore été brifé là-dessus, alors je vais te dire en gros de quoi il en retourne. L'endroit où nous allons est bel et bien une sorte de salon de massage. Cissnei prend la place de la secrétaire pour que nous puissions nous assurer du bon déroulement du plan, et la véritable secrétaire est ligotée quelque part dans un de nos bunkers. Tseng s'en est déjà chargé. Mais le patron de la place, un certain Balthier, n'est pas encore au courant du plan lui-même. Alors il faudrait que tu entres dans la place avec nous. Tu sais... au cas où. On est peut-être toutes les deux des Turks, mais y'a rien de mieux qu'un mec bien bâti tel que toi pour intimider, » dit la blonde.

Loin de lui l'idée de laisser ses collègues être en un quelconque danger ou même les laisser potentiellement faire foirer le plan du boss, mais Rude n'aimait pas du tout les scénarios qui pourraient se présenter en les accompagnant. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, alors il enleva simplement la casquette et la perruque et en levant les yeux au ciel, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au salon de massage (malgré la transmission manuelle un peu capricieuse de la voiture de Tseng) et Rude se gara. Il sortit ensuite avec les deux filles et verrouilla les portières avant de les suivre en direction de l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'un petit établissement tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste, à une certaine distance de la Tour mais tout de même assez éloigné du bord du plateau. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique attira l'attention de Rude et il s'arrêta, se retournant pour voir de quoi il s'était agi. Autre les passants, il ne vit rien du tout, pas la moindre trace de quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Il se retourna de nouveau lorsque Cissnei l'appela et suivit ses collègues à l'intérieur. Un homme, peut-être un an ou deux plus vieux que le Vice Président, était appuyé au comptoir qui siégeait au fond de la pièce, entre deux corridors qui menaient, semblait-il, à une multitude d'autres pièces. L'homme avait des cheveux châtains courts, une peau basanée, et ses yeux paraissaient gris même s'ils étaient plutôt bruns. Il avait une bonne carrure malgré le fait qu'il était mince et était probablement poids plume. Il fit quelques pas dans leur direction en les voyant entrer et présenta sa main, dans des mouvements d'une grâce féline ressemblant presque à des pas de danse, sans un bruit autre que le doux frottement presque inaudible de ses vêtements. Avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche pour se présenter, Rude savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

« Je suis Balthier, le propriétaire de cet humble établissement. Je suppose que j'ai l'honneur de me trouver devant trois de ces fameux Turks dont on entend parler et qui ont enlevé ma pauvre secrétaire, » dit-il avec un fort accent que Rude n'arrivait pas à replacer et un sourire en coin charmeur et ironique.

Avec seulement ces deux phrases, Rude pouvait déjà dresser un portrait de cet individu: homme qui aimait les plaisirs de tous genre, qui savait plaire à la gente féminine et le faisait sans vergogne, et qui était venu à Midgar en sachant qu'il pouvait réussir dans son commerce en usant de ses charmes sur ces jolies demoiselles. Bref, Reno avec plus de tchatche, plus de cellules grises et irrésistible pour les femmes plutôt que pour les hommes. Cissnei et Elena lui serrèrent la main chacune leur tour en se présentant, puis Balthier se tourna vers Rude, qui lui serra la main également, mais sans rien dire.

« Maintenant, me ferez-vous enfin l'honneur de me dire ce pour quoi vous avez besoin de mes services? Je m'imagine bien que ce n'est pas pour vous faire masser, » dit-il suavement, sans quitter Rude des yeux.

Elena croisa les bras. « En effet. Celui qui nous emploie, c'est-à-dire le Vice Président de la Shin-Ra, viendra un peu plus tard au courant de la journée avec trois autres hommes, l'un d'entre eux étant son époux. Vous devez obéir à ce que nous vous dirons, sinon vous ne reverrez jamais votre secrétaire et je ne sais ce qui vous arrivera. Vous comprendrez que nous avons un horaire à respecter, alors veuillez ne pas trop tarder pour émettre vos objections si vous en avez, » lui dit-elle, très professionnellement et avec un ton que Rude savait être très dangereux. Il avait déjà vu une poignée d'hommes contrarier la jeune femme et ça n'avait pas été beau à voir par la suite...

« Et qu'obtiendrai-je en retour? Autre que ma sécurité et la survie de ma secrétaire, bien entendu. Vous comprendrez évidemment qu'il serait facile pour moi de la remplacer de toute façon, et que je devrai sans doute le faire lorsque tout ceci sera terminé. Cette pauvre fille n'a pas assez de nerfs pour supporter un enlèvement et rester calme ensuite, » contra le masseur en haussant un sourcil, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la blonde, puis redirigeant son regard sur Rude.

Décidément, ce type avait quelque chose derrière la tête, et ce quelque chose devait avoir Rude écrit partout dessus. Elena sortit un magnum de sous sa veste et le pointa contre l'abdomen de l'homme, tout en gardant un visage de pierre. « Dites-nous plutôt ce que vous voudriez avoir et on s'occupera de trouver un terrain d'entente, » dit-elle mélodieusement.

Balthier leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, en faisant un pas en arrière, mais n'osant pas en faire un autre lorsque la blonde le suivit. « D'abord, j'aimerais que vous me débarrassiez de ma secrétaire. Ça m'éviterait de me casser la tête et de peut-être me retrouver en prison pour meurtre. Ensuite, j'aimerais avoir un million de gil pour mes services. Voyez ça comme dédommagement pour traumatisme à cause de ce joli flingue que vous pointez sur moi, pour le temps que je vous accorde et pour le matériel que vous me forcerez peut-être à utiliser. Enfin... » Il fit un sourire énigmatique à l'intention de Rude. « Bien que j'aie déjà un amant, j'aimerais pouvoir masser ce gaillard... _en profondeur_. »

Comment avait-il fait pour voir venir un truc pareil? Simplement en sachant que la plupart des êtres vivants étaient prévisible. Néanmoins, c'était exactement le genre de scénario que Rude avait entrevu et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Mais avec cette phrase, Balthier venait de démontrer qu'il semblait peut-être être un homme à femmes, mais qu'il était vraiment aux hommes. Elena jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue, puis fit un pas en arrière.

Rude, lui, leva la main, empoigna l'homme par la gorge et le plaqua au mur le plus proche. « Vois-tu, petite merde, j'ai déjà moi aussi un amant et je ne suis pas très fort sur les infidélités. Peut-être aurions-nous plus de chance de vous convaincre de nous obéir en prenant votre amant à la place et en l'offrant à une de ces boîtes des bas quartiers où ils bourrent leurs garçons de drogues et les forcent à baiser avec d'affreux psycopathes sadiques. Qu'en dites-vous? », lui demanda Rude en un murmure, pour que les filles ne l'entende pas. Parce qu'en fait, il essayait de faire croire qu'il avait abandonner l'idée de retrouver Vincent, mais il était plus déterminé que jamais à le revoir.

L'homme sourit avec audace en agrippant le poignet du grand Turk. « Voilà ce que j'appelle un excellent choix de menace, monsieur le Turk. Même un leading man tel que moi ne fait pas le poids face au danger que pourrait courir son amour à cause d'une action mal réfléchie, » murmura le brun en retour, visiblement impressionné. Il leva le ton et s'adressa aux deux jeunes femmes qui étaient restées au milieu de la pièce. « Oubliez ma troisième requête, mesdames. Je suis tout ouïe pour entendre vos plans me concernant, à présent. »

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**Eh ouais! C'est déjà tout! Et non, c'est pas un cliffhanger! Je l'ai déjà dit! J'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici, parce que Balthier, je vous le dis franchement, n'a pas un gros impact dans cette histoire. Et oui, j'ai mis plus de Elena, parce que Zabu m'a fait remarquer qu'elle est presque pas là tout court. Mais c'est parce qu'on la connait pas! On l'entrevoit, mais elle interagit avec personne dans les jeux ou le film! (je peux pas dire pour le jeu original, mais dans le résumé de ce jeu donné sur le dvd de Advent Children, je l'ai pas vue interagir, et ça c'est SI elle y est!) Donc, j'ai décidé de la faire cool, un peu dominatrix sur les bords, féministe aussi, mais j'ai pas vraiment décidé exactement comment je voulais la faire. T.T Sale bitch! Cissnei au moins on connait son caractère vu qu'elle est un personnage plutôt important de Crisis Core! Et on connait aussi plus Tseng qu'elle! C'est poche! Alors moi je la fais comme je veux et voilà! -o-**

**R&R, pplz! Demain je devrais poster la suite de l'organisation de l'opération... du plan... enfin, vous savez de quoi je parle! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici la suite du chapitre d'hier! Presque trois pages, cette fois! XD Mais vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais faire ça vite.**

**fullmiya - Eh ouais! Plus long! XD Et j'aime bien comment j'ai fait Balthier, même s'il était un peu OOC. Et puis la dernière scène, c'est à peu près ce qui se passe dans ma tête avec mes muses par moments... (c'est-è-dire que je dois me retenir pour pas qu'ils fassent des orgies partout ^^')**

**Bonne lecture!**

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

_[« Puis tu iras déposer Elena dans une boîte de nuit pas trop loin de là. »]_

Alors qu'il montait dans la voiture, Rude frissonna en sentant qu'on l'observait. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel type de regard qui était braqué sur lui; il s'agissait du regard du prédateur sur sa proie, ou alors de celui qui déshabille son amant du regard... Une sensation déplaisante du fait que lorsqu'il regarda autour pour tenter de trouver qui le regardait de la sorte, il ne vit personne, et la sensation désagréable s'en alla. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas là un homme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de disparaître dans cette ruelle? Peut-être bien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'agissait de qui que ce soit d'important, et encore moins que cet homme était la personne qui l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité.

« Rude? » Le grand Turk se tourna vers Elena qui le regardait avec un sourcil haussé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Rude prit place dans le siège du conducteur et ferma la portière. Elena prit également place dans la voiture, à côté de lui. « C'était rien, t'inquiète, » lui répondit-il.

Elena garda le silence un moment alors qu'il démarra le moteur, puis elle se tourna à moitié vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé avec Cissnei pendant que tu étais en vacances forcées? Ne me dis pas que ce n'était rien, je sais qu'elle a fouillé dans les fichiers après t'avoir parlé au téléphone. »

Rude soupira doucement. « Tu as déjà été amoureuse? », demanda-t-il simplement.

La blonde rougit et se retourna vers l'avant. « Je _suis _ amoureuse, plutôt. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde et encore moins le rapport avec ma question. »

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un pendant mes vacances, » se contenta-t-il de dire, sachant que sa collègue comprendrait immédiatement.

Les yeux d'Elena s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se retourna vers lui. « Tu veux dire que tu as demandé à Cissnei de trouver des informations sur quelqu'un dont tu es tombé amoureux pendant tes vacances? En fait je devrais être plus étonnée que tu sois tombé amoureux tout court! Et dans un si court laps de temps? Tu peux m'en dire plus? », lui demanda-t-elle, vraiment étonnée et curieuse.

Rude lui sourit doucement. « Seulement si tu me promets de lui dire. »

« Dire quoi à qui? », lui demanda-t-elle, sans trop paraître comprendre.

« Elena, je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais tu dois lui dire. Elle commence à voir que tu agis un peu bizarrement avec elle, » lui dit Rude en se retournant vers l'avant et en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

La blonde rougit de nouveau. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça va marcher entre nous? Hein? Je te ferai remarquer que deux femmes ensemble, c'est extrêmement rare. Et puis je suis certaine qu'elle aime les hommes. T'as bien vu toi aussi comment elle regarde le SOLDIER et Reno. »

« Elle les considère comme ses frères, et puis Reno est de sa famille. Et il me semble que tu oublies que les femmes, pour une certaine raison, sont généralement plus ouvertes envers les relations homosexuelles que nous les hommes. Alors selon moi, t'as tout à gagner en lui disant. »

« Mais elle est si innocente! Tu savais qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu de petit ami? Et qu'elle dort toutes les nuit avec un ourson en peluche- »

« Que tu lui as offert pour sa fête. »

« -et que son pyjama est rose avec des coeurs rouges- »

« Que tu lui as confectionné toi-même. »

« -et qu'elle est encore vierge- »

« Physiquement, mais pas mentalement. Je te signale qu'elle a plus d'une fois entendu le boss et Reno en train de s'envoyer en l'air et qu'elle les a vus nus. Maintenant cesse de te trouver des défaites et promets-moi que tu vas lui dire prochainement. »

« Mais c'est ma meilleure amie et j'suis sa meilleure amie et ça pourrait ruiner notre amitié si je lui disais! »

« Tu dramatises. »

« Même pas vrai! »

Rude arrêta la voiture et la regarda en face à travers ses verres fumés. Elena sursauta et garda le silence, tendue, se demandant ce que son collègue lui dirait ensuite. Après quelques instants de silence, Rude pointa par la fenêtre du passager, derrière Elena. « Nous sommes arrivés. Maintenant remets-moi cette foutue perruque en place et considère la question sérieusement. »

Elena prit la perruque qui était sur la banquette arrière et la plaça comme il faut sur la tête du grand Turk. « Et puis pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ce que je fais de mes sentiments pour elle? »

Rude haussa un sourcil. « Tu vas me dire ensuite que c'est pas parce qu'on a été voisins pendant des années et que nous sommes maintenant collègues que tu t'intéresse à ma vie privée à moi? »

Elena lui tira la langue et sortit de la voiture sans rien ajouter, disparaissant derrière la porte de la boîte de nuit. Rude soupira en mettant également la casquette, et alla attendre le Vice Président, son collègue et les deux SOLDIERs devant la Tour Shin-Ra. Alors qu'il attendait, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, et celles-ci se dirigèrent immédiatement, invariablement, vers une pair d'yeux rouges sur un visage pâle, encadré d'une tignasse de longs cheveux noirs. Il y pensa si fort que pendant une fraction de seconde, il cru voir Vincent dans le rétroviseur, mais lorsqu'il se retourna précipitamment pour voir si l'homme qu'il aimait se trouvait vraiment là, il ne vit personne. Une autre hallucination? Avant qu'il puisse s'interroger là-dessus plus longuement, il vit le quatuor tant attendu sortir du bâtiment. Il sortit et leur ouvrit la portière, les laissant monter à bord de la voiture, puis reprit sa place au siège du conducteur.

_[« Après avoir déposé Elena, tu retourneras à la Tour pour attendre le boss. Ensuite tu les emmèneras au restaurant, à une sorte de centre sportif en rebord du plateau, au salon de massage où tu auras laissé Cissnei un peu plus tôt, puis à la boîte de nuit où tu auras laissé Elena. Après tout ça, tu les conduiras à un hôtel pas très loin de là, tu feras le plein et tu reviendras. Quoique tu devrais t'arrêter au restaurant avec un service au volant le plus proche entre le salon de massage et la boîte de nuit, puisqu'ils auront sans doute faim. »]_

Rude suivit les instructions que lui avait données Tseng, mais alors qu'il approchait de sa destination finale, c'est-à-dire la Tour Shin-Ra, il crut de nouveau voir un homme à la peau d'albâtre, aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux couleur de feu. Sans même réfléchir, il gara la voiture, en sortit, verrouilla les portières et se précipita en direction de la ruelle dans laquelle il avait cru voir l'homme. Ce faisant, il sortit son portable et téléphona à Tseng.

Le Wutaien répondit rapidement, presque comme s'il avait attendu un appel. « Tseng à l'appareil, » répondit-il professionnellement.

« Tseng, j'ai laissé ta voiture devant la Tour. Y'a une urgence, je peux pas rester. Le boss est à l'hôtel, » dit Rude en s'infiltrant dans l'étroite ruelle. Il cru voir une ombre disparaître derrière un mur à l'autre bout de la ruelle et accéléra le pas.

« Rude? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? », demanda l'autre, sa voix tendue et avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Non, non. Juste un truc dont je dois m'occuper immédiatement, » répondit Rude en arrivant au bout de la ruelle et tournant le coin.

« Tu sais quand tu vas rentrer à la Tour? », demanda Tseng visiblement perplexe.

« J'en sais rien. J'te tiens au courant ok? »

Et il raccrocha alors qu'il vit l'ombre disparaître sur le toit, quelques sept étages plus haut. Il retint un juron et pénétra dans l'un des bâtiments par la porte la plus proche. Il escalada les marches quatre à quatre et défonça la porte menant au toit. Il s'arrêta une fois à l'extérieur, à la fois pour reprendre son souffle et pour repérer la personne qu'il poursuivait. Il la vit, quelques trois bâtiments plus loin, en train de s'enfuir. Il retint un autre juron, prit un élan, puis se mettant à courir et sautant par-dessus la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il continua à sauter par-dessus les ruelles, de bâtiment en bâtiment, à la poursuite de cet individu aux cheveux longs et noirs. Il ne semblait pas réussir à s'en rapprocher, et soudain, il fit un mauvais atterrissage sur un toit et tomba, faisant quelques roulades à cause de son élan. Il continua à rouler sur toute la longueur du toit, puis il se retrouva au-dessus du vide. Grâce à ses réflexes, il réussit à s'agripper au rebord du toit avant de vraiment entamer sa chute et se retrouva avec les pieds sept étages au-dessus du sol. Il releva sa seconde main pour agripper le rebord du toit plus solidement et se hissa dessus à la seule force de ses bras. Une fois assis sur le rebord, il tenta de reprendre son souffle et d'évaluer sa condition. Il avait perdu la casquette et la perruque à un moment donné pendant sa course, le veston et le pantalon de son uniforme étaient poussiéreux et déchirés en certains endroits.

Le bras avec lequel il s'était sauvé la vie lui élançait, mais il savait que ce n'était rien de grave. Sa cheville, par contre, était probablement foulée. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et ne fut guère surpris de voir que sa cible s'était envolée Shiva-savait-où. Avec un soupire, il passa une main dans la poche de son veston... et se rendit compte que son portable n'y était plus. Il regarda derrière lui sur le toit, pensant qu'il avait peut-être glissé hors de sa poche pendant ses roulades, puis, ne le voyant pas sur le toit, regarda vers le sol, où il vit ce qui semblait être les restes de son portable éparpillés au sol. Cette fois-ci, il laissa vraiment un juron passer ses lèvres en un souffle. Soupirant de nouveau, il se releva, puis se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'intérieur de l'édifice avec une légère grimace de douleur. Oh, il avait également quelques bleus, il en était sûr. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas pris de matéria de soin avec lui. La poursuite l'avait mené bien loin de la Tour Shin-Ra. Peut-être pourrait-il emprunter un téléphone pour appeler Tseng. Ou alors un taxi. Il prendrait du repos pendant quelques jours. Après tout, il s'était probablement agit d'un simple petit voleur ou quelque chose dans le genre. Midgar regorgeait de ce genre de types, et certains d'entre eux avaient sans doute la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs, et son esprit avait simplement cru voir des yeux rouges parce qu'il commençait à obséder légèrement sur ce « Vincent ». Ouais, il retournerait à la Tour et creuserait un peu les fichiers. Peut-être qu'il emprunterait ensuite un hélico pour retourner fouiller le Manoir Shinra. Mais avant qu'il n'aie attrapé la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup, lui assénant un coup sur la tête qui l'envoyant prestement dans les pommes... À croire que ce n'était pas du tout une journée chanceuse pour lui...

**~Aux Portes de l'Enfer~**

**Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Je vais peut-être avoir le temps d'écrire la suite pour vendredi, mais je peux rien vous promettre avec tout ce que je dois faire avant la rentrée scolaire... Et ouais, j'avais plus ou moins prévu terminer ceci en cliffhanger. XD Que je suis méchante! Mais vous en faites pas, Rude sera pas aussi mal barré que Reno dans De Promesses et d'Embûche ou deux certains garçons (je peux pas dire qui parce que c'est du spoiler!) dans De Serments et d'Obstacles. Mais il faut bien qu'il lui arrive des péripéties puisque c'est une fic, non? Et puis pour retrouver Vincent, c'est pas gagné d'avance... XD Si vous avez des suggestions sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver, vous gênez pas pour me les dire. J'suis plus en train d'improviser au fur et à mesure qu'autre chose. Bon allez, je vous laisse! R&R, pplz!**


End file.
